


never a choice to make

by anunknownagenda



Series: follow the (plot) bunny [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, HE TOOK LIGHTNING FOR HER, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Post-The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Zuko’s (Avatar) Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunknownagenda/pseuds/anunknownagenda
Summary: His first scar had felt like a brand, something he couldn’t escape or atone for— the mark of a cursed Prince.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: follow the (plot) bunny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874920
Kudos: 24





	never a choice to make

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Katara touching Zuko’s Scar™️

_It’s a strange feeling, having a new scar— even stranger that he doesn’t resent it._

He feels cool fingers lightly brush against his wrist and concerned blue clashes with content gold.

Katara’s eyes flick toward his new scar, brows pinched, “Is there something wrong?”

“No, just some phantom pains—” his pinky hooks to hers in a small show of reassurance, “nothing serious.”

_His first scar had felt like a brand, something he couldn’t escape or atone for— the mark of a cursed Prince._

She hesitates for a moment, eyes searching for any sign of insincerity, “Okay…”

Zuko feels his lips quirk at her hesitancy, “Katara, I promise.”

_His second scar had been…freeing— a mark of a sacrifice he’d never come to regret, not when it was his choice to make._

Katara takes a deep breath (eyes falling shut for only a few seconds) and slowly releases it, “Alright—“ visibly straightening, she sends him a determined look, “I trust you.”

“Thank you.”

She gives him a quick nod in answer to his gratitude, before looking back down at his scar.

He thinks that’s the end of it and shuffles to close his robes— only for his breath to hitch when cool fingers tentatively touch the edge of his scar.

“ _Katara?_ ”

She ignores his slight squeak of her name and rests her hand fully on the star-shaped scar— pausing at the full-body shudder that goes through him.

He holds his breath when she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and amused quirk of her lips.

“You okay?”

“P-perfect.”

She hums and a soft smile accompanies it, “If you’re sure.”

He flushes at her light teasing, “I am.”

Katara presses her hand one more time against his scar before pulling away and reaching up to pat at his (equally as scarred) cheek, “I know.”

He leans into her hand and feels something in him loosen, “Thank you.”

She smiles and tilts her head, “I think I should be the one thanking you.”

His answering smile is breathtaking.

_Saving, Katara was never a choice to make— not then and not ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will be a series of one-shots/drabbles that I'm either prompted or ideas I have that I probably won't explore in the future. It won't just be exclusively Zutara (I'm a multi-shipper), but it will most likely be the majority. I'll put any pairings in the beginning notes if it calls for it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://anostalgicsoul.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anostalgicsoul) | [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/E4D3PLnIy7)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series will be mostly one-shots/drabbles that I'm either prompted/requested (mostly on Tumblr) or ideas I have that I probably won't explore in the future. It won't be exclusively Zutara (I'm a multi-shipper) or ATLA fics, but it will most likely be the majority. 
> 
> I’ll make sure to put in the series notes which fics go with what fandom (wish me luck).
> 
> Thank you for reading!! \\(◍•ᴗ•◍)


End file.
